The One They Left Behind
by FireCacodemon
Summary: When Sachiko got appeased, the group of five ran to escape but in order to save one of them, one gave up their chance of freedom so a family could stay together. Now that Heavenly Host is locked in its own pocket space, Sachiko wanders through the corridors setting free the other souls trapped inside. That's when she finds a living person trapped inside.


FireCacodemon: Been a while since I wrote a Corpse Party fan-fiction. Disclaimer is below but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The One They Left Behind

A Corpse Party Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris

One-Shot!

AU – Alternative Ending

Summary: When Sachiko got appeased, the group of five ran to escape but in order to save one of them, one gave up their chance of freedom so a family could stay together. Now that Heavenly Host is locked in its own pocket space, Sachiko wanders through the corridors setting free the other souls trapped inside. That's when she finds a living person trapped inside.

* * *

DONG

The group of five were running down the corridors of Heavenly Host as they headed towards the exit of the school. Any opening to the outside was going to be enough to get the five students home. All five were injured by Sachiko or the others ghosts that were trapped inside the grounds of the school. The spirits were relentless and four of their companions sadly passed away either by suicide, sacrifice or by the spirits or darkening that roamed the school. The surviving students; Satoshi Mochica and his younger sister, Yuka Mochica, Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma. Satoshi was shouting words of encouragement to his friends as they ran, the whole school was shaking and floor boards were creaking and breaking, opening up large holes that the students needed to jump over in order to get closer to the outside of the school. The three females struggled to keep up to the boys as they were quicker and didn't have to worry about the skirt or any restrictive clothing they the boys just had their trousers which didn't restrict their movements. The ground opened up in front of Satoshi who swiftly jumped over. Yoshiki slowed down as Naomi and Ayumi managed to jump over the ever increasing gap ahead of them. Yuki felt her body froze as the gap grew too large for her to jump over.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka started to panic. No one could waste time in this building as it crumbled around them. Yoshiki and Yuka needed to make the jump but Yuka's small size wouldn't make the jump needed. Yoshiki watched as Satoshi's face paled at the thought of leaving Yuka in Heavenly Host, trapped forever.

"Yuka, hold my hand and we'll make the jump." Yoshiki told Yuka. She nodded and held onto Yoshiki's hand. They both walked back and both started to run. Yoshiki running faster than Yuka, she struggled to keep up with him but before the jump, Yuka felt Yoshiki push her too. Near enough throwing her over the gap but didn't jump over the gap himself. Yuka landed on the other side safely but the gap was now too wide for Yoshiki to jump over.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi cried out.

"I'm going to try and find another way out; you guys keep running and get out of here!" Yoshiki shouter back to Satoshi and the now group of four.

DONG

"Good luck," Satoshi told Yoshiki as the four turned to leave. Ayumi and Yuka looked back at Yoshiki before they ran away with Satoshi. Tears started to fall down Ayumi's face as they ran to the exit; they reached the crossway where the two buildings met. Without hesitation, everyone climbed over the rail and ran into the forest.

DONG

Corpse Party – The One They Left Behind

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar classroom. Satoshi shot up right and looked around to see everyone else that he was with had made it back with him. He looked around to see if his blond-haired friend made it too...There wasn't any sign of him. Yoshiki was trapped forever in Heavenly Host Elementary School and there was nothing they could do about it. Just like Seiko, Mayu, Morishigi and Ms. Yui were trapped in Heavenly Host. Ayumi was the second person to wake up. With the same reaction that Satoshi had, she looked around to see if everyone was here and was also saddened to see that Yoshiki wasn't there with them.

"Why...did Kishinuma...do that?" Ayumi asked.

"I...don't know..." Satoshi responded as Naomi and Yuka slowly came to their senses. All sat up right and all of them looked down, they had lost five friends to Heavenly Host, some more close to them as others.

"That idiot! Why did he have to stay behind?" Ayumi cried loudly. No one had an answer to that question. No one knew what Yoshiki was thinking when he helped Yuka get over the caved in floor. Satoshi was grateful that Yoshiki helped Yuka but he was still upset that Yoshiki now wasn't with them.

"The best we can do...is to live...right?" Satoshi said. Everyone nodded. That was what Yoshiki would have wanted them to do, move on from this and be happy with their lives. That's what all their friends would have wanted, not to hold onto the past where it could destroy them, but to move on and live their lives.

"Let's...go home and get some sleep..." Naomi said. That was something they could all agree on.

Corpse Party – The One They Left Behind

Sachiko wandered down the corridors of Heavenly Host. She was appeased but that didn't mean that she had to leave. Wandering around the corridors, she found the other friends that had perished inside the school. Mayu's splattered body on the wall near the infirmary, Morishigi's dead body lying outside in the rain with shards of glass embedded into his body, glasses shattered with stray glass shards lying around him. Seiko's body had been removed from the bathroom stall and placed in a corridor in a sitting position, looking like she was asleep. Ms. Yui's body wasn't found but their spirits wandered the school, not holding grudges towards the school or anyone for that matter. Just acting like a group of friends and masking their pain, no matter how much it hurt. Sachiko didn't bother them. It wasn't her place...they could leave too, they were all happy that their friends made it out so there wasn't anything holding them back. Sachiko wanted to ask them but from her past record it was better just to leave them.

Walking down the corridors, she stopped at the infirmary. Going over to the infirmary she pushed open the door and stepped inside, she felt that there was something off and she was going to investigate. Walking in the infirmary she looked over at the beds and wasn't sure how to react. Laying on the bed, fast asleep was Yoshiki, still alive.

"Onii-chan...?" Sachiko asked confused as she gently gave the teenager a shake. Yoshiki stirred awake after a few gentle shakes and he slowly opened up his silver eyes. "Why are you still here...?"

"I didn't escape in time. Why are you still here? I thought we managed to appease you?" Yoshiki asked as he sat up.

"You did...but I don't want to leave. What are you going to do?"

"Am I...forgotten by everyone else apart from Satoshi, Yuka, Nakashima and Shinozaki?" Sachiko nodded. "Then I'm just going to wait until I end up like the others. A forgotten soul that wanders the corridors while feeling the pain of starvation."

"The others are still here...why not join them until your time comes?" Yoshiki shook his head.

"I still...kinda feel like an outsider with them...it was really only Satoshi and Shinozaki that I stayed with them..." Sachiko wasn't sure how to respond to that. The way he reacted with them didn't give off any feelings that he was an outsider. Yoshiki sat up in the bed and shuffled over to make room for Sachiko. She took the invitation and hoped onto the bed.

"Why do you feel like an outsider?" Sachiko asked.

"Guess it's because I don't feel like I belong there. Satoshi befriended me and I fell for Shinozaki...apart from that...there's no other connection. I'm cynical and it drives others away. They don't know much about my story while everyone else feels like they ware their lives on their sleeves, easy to read and understand." Yoshiki told Sachiko.

"Are you going to miss them...?" Sachiko asked.

"It's just us two here...at the moment, right?" Yoshiki asked.

"At the moment, no one is near the infirmary, why?" Sachiko looked up at him and noticed tears were forming in his eyes. Sachiko had seen this countless times before when other spirits were slapped in the face of reality that they were dead and they couldn't do anything about it. Sachiko, herself, never really stayed long when spirits realised they were screwed. It felt different with Yoshiki though as he was still alive.

"It's okay, you can let everything go and no one will judge you," Sachiko gently smiled at him.

"Just...I'll never get to see Miki again; she's my younger sister and the only family who talks to me. Then there was Satoshi, the first friend I ever made at Kisaragi...I put my life on the line for Ayumi and not once have I heard her...thank me for doing that..."

"There's more, isn't there?" Sachiko asked. She gently moved to sit in his lap and Yoshiki started to gently pet her head, it felt nice to have someone petting her after she tried to kill him and his friends...but his friends abandoned him here and they got to freedom. It was too late for this Ayumi character to apologise now after what had happened here and Sachiko knew that Yoshiki was going to die eventually here...Unless she and the others did something.

"My parents and I had a falling out when I was younger. I didn't want to follow the family business and my grades were pretty terrible compared to their expectations. With my devotion to music and my only redeeming grade in music, it became clear what I wanted to do and that wasn't to follow the family business. As a result for the path I wanted to walk, my parents disowned me and kicked me out the house. It was raining one night when my boss found me in the streets and took me in. Since that night, I was working for him, he helped my buy the current apartment and with the job he gave me, I could afford the rent and enough food to last the week before my next pay day. Together, he and I paid the school fees that my parents stopped so that I could continue studying music. I was a real delinquent though and often got scolded by my boss a lot but things picked up with Miki found out where I lived and started to visit on her way home from school, and then Satoshi got involved...I became less of a delinquent and started hanging out with them...Now though...I'm just going to fall back into my delinquent ways and when I die...probably become a red spirit..."

"I don't think you'll be a red spirit, maybe you'll be the first purple spirit~" She smiled happily.

"Like a mixture of both? Where would the blue come from?"

"Despite everything, you're still you. You're a good person who just appears to be the bad guy. You've also got that nasty temper which is the red part of your soul."

"Actually talking to you Sachiko had made me feel a lot better." Yoshiki smiled as he stopped petting her.

"Well...what if there was something me and the others can do for you?"

"Like?"

"Can...we be your friends...?"

"You know...that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He smiled at the ghost girl in his lap.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Like it, hate it. Go and check out some of my other Corpse Party works if you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
